Inuyasha Drabbles
by briancap
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Each paring will be listed in the title of the chapter so you can skip the pairings you don't like. Each chapter will be it's own story and most, if not all of the chapters, will include murder, rape, torture, and death. Most of the pairings will include Naraku, Sesshomaru,and Inuyasha as the evil people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sango and Naraku**

The battle ended fiercely with everyone except Miroku and Sango dying, or at least that was what Sango had been told as Miroku carried her to safety, and more than likely to a large house of some wealthy man he was going to trick. Her wounds weren't that bad but her head throbbed with each step Miroku took. Sango had been on the verge of throwing her boomerang and hoping to slice Naraku in two when one of his tentacles shot out and wrapped around her neck, swinging her body into a nearby tree. Her back crashed into the rough bark and took most of it but her head also got hit and she was immediately out cold.

Before her vision went black she prayed to the gods that her friends would defeat Naraku, or at least make it out alive, even if they had to leave her.

Waking up, Sango had been dizzy and confused but Miroku assured her everything would be alright as he gravely and sadly informed her of their friends death at the hands of Naraku. Sango wanted to go back to where the battle took place. She didn't want to see her friends dead bodies but she wanted to give them a proper burial as well as thank them for the good times they had together but Miroku was against that, warning her that Naraku may return and they be forced to fight him which would also resort in their deaths. So she lay limply in his arms, crying her heart out at their lost.

 _She has lost so many people now._

She was grateful Miroku was alive otherwise she might have killed herself from grief. She didn't want to be alone in the world, she would rather die and be with her family and friends then wonder alone and lost.

Miroku continued walking, rubbing her back softly to attempt to soothe her, as she buried her face into his robes and sobbed. Not long after, he suddenly came to a stop.

Wondering what was wrong, Sango shot her head up and looked around her, trying to see what made Miroku stop, praying Naraku hadn't come to kill them, when she suddenly sucked in an air of breath.

Miroku was no longer Miroku, his jet black hair had grown to his waist in soft waves, his tan skin was now a deathly pale, and his blue and black clothes were now black and purple. His eyes that were brown and so full of love for her, now were red as blood and stared at her with a gleeful cruelty that made Sango shudder.

Sango didn't move or say anything for a while, she was so sure she was going insane, so sure that it was just a dream but then _he_ spoke and it was _his_ voice.

"Hello Sango, I hope this doesn't disappointment you too much." He said as his eyes roamed over her.

Sango moved quickly and tried to jerk out of his hands and he simply let her go, causing her to hit the ground hard on her still sore back. Not focusing on the pain, she got as much distance between them as possible, still staring in disbelief. Hoping that she was simply still knocked out and having a nightmare.

"This isn't possible." She stuttered out.

His smile widened, "Yes it is. That was your friends little mistake. Underestimating my strength."

Sango flew at him in anger and rage and now thinking back on it, she should have thought something was strange when she found her boomerang along with all of her weapons, including the ones hiding in her clothes, missing.

Naraku blocked all of her attacks which given her state, wasn't a hard thing to do considering she probably possessed half of the strength she normally did. After the fourth attack, she crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Tears spilling down her brown eyes. "I will kill you, I swear it." Though they both knew it wasn't true. Sango was friendless and weaponless, and even when she had those things she still couldn't kill him, so now that she had none she probably couldn't even scratch him, though she had to try.

Jabbing her fist towards his handsome smirking face, Sango screamed and put all of her energy into the punch. If she was to die, then she should at least blacken his eye, granted he would heal whatever injuries she gave him, if any at all, in a matter of a few seconds.

Naraku grabbed her left arm before it connected with her face, her right fist shot out but he grabbed that fist as well. With both of her arms in his grasp, she shot her knee upward but he blocked the kick and pushed her to the ground and climbed on top of her, still holding onto her arms.

Sango felt like she was drowning, she never had any man, not even Miroku this close to her, and on top of her at that. Sango wasn't stupid. She heard what males, both human and demon, did to human and demon females but she never thought it would happen to her. She thought if a demon or human man tried the disgusting act, their brains and blood would be on her boomerang before they could even lay a finger on her.

She turned her face to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him though he just simply turned his face to the side as well. "Let me go, you bastard!" She yelled in his face.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "There is a reason I captured you." Placing both of her wrists in one hand, his other hand went to her chest. "You always kept this body in such tip top shape. It's too bad you'll lose this shape as your belly swells with my offspring." He sighed, as if he were really so sad he had to do such a thing.

Sango froze. She had thought that Naraku would maybe rape her, then kill her but she never thought he would intend to impregnate her. "Never." Her tone was cold and unyielding, if Naraku got her pregnant she would kill the baby. She would slam into a wall until she had a miscarriage or she would kill it as soon as it was born, even if she had to use her two hands to do it.

Naraku simply laughed in her face before shoving his head between her neck and left shoulder. His tongue shot out and began to lick the side of her neck, slowly.

Sango heard the action was supposed to be arousing but all she felt was disgust. "Get away from me, you pervert."

She was ignored though as he continued licking her before biting into her neck deep enough that she began to bleed. Suddenly, he flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her up by her hips. She was now on her hands and knees and one of her legs shot backwards to hopefully knee him in the groin or gut but she missed.

"This is the perfect position, my seed will go deeply into you like this." He began tearing her clothing and Sango began to fight more in earnest, she shook, she kicked, she tried to swing her arms around at him but Naraku's hold on her hips was too strong and he had used his tentacles to subdue her. With each tear in her clothing Sango's eyes welled up more and more.

I will not cry, she promised herself. I will not!

Naraku had finished shredding the back of her clothes but his tentacles still held her down, he was now removing the clothes coating his body. Leaning over her, he whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" His voice had taken on a husky tone, not the normal evil or neutral tone of voice he always used.

She didn't answer him, she simply stared at the ground as she felt his flesh go near her own. She bit her lip so as not to scream when he finally entered her. Though Sango was a virgin, she knew it would hurt which was no problem for her as she was a demon slayer and was use to sustaining injuries but she guessed it would hurt ten times more with a demon man as opposed to a human one.

Naraku tore through her at once and buried himself deep and Sango was just barely able to stop a yelp from coming out of her mouth. He pulled out slowly then entered her again quickly before finding his rhythm. It did hurt as she suspected but she had been through mush worse. She was no princess who only ever knew scratches and cuts, she was a demon slayer and a strong one at that.

His body plowed into hers, and nothing but the slap of skin on skin could be heard. She felt him go deep inside her and her insides already felt sore though they had just started. She stared at the grass, trying to come up with some way to kill him but a solid plan never came to her. As he continued on with his thrusting, Sango cursed him in her head with every second that passed. Her arms finally gave out, tired, as he was battering her from behind but he simply moved to lay on top of her and continued thrusting.

Finally, he gave one hard thrust that went deeper then the ones before it and Sango felt him release into her. Instead of getting off of her like she thought he would, he instead continued to lay down on her.

"Get off." Her voice was still hard as stone, he hadn't broken her and never would.

He laughed, "Not yet, I want my seed to flow into you and I don't want a single drop wasted."

After about ten minutes he removed himself from her and Sango shot up. Her legs were sore and she felt uncomfortable between her thighs but she still stood, proud as ever and tried to attack again. Like last time he caught her arms and she was back on the ground.

"Was one coupling not good enough, do you want another?"

Naraku stood back up, taking Sango with him and suddenly they were off the ground. Flying through the air towards some terrible castle she supposed.

She thought of messing with Naraku and trying to make them both fall. Granted, the fall wouldn't kill him but it would kill her and at least Naraku would have a few good injuries as a memento of her though she wasn't given the chance. The moment they were fully in the air, he knocked her out.

 **Three Years Later**

His red demonic eyes watched her as she played with his daughter. Her face was alight with joy and she was using that high pitch voice women used when talking to babies or cute little animals.

Sango's pregnancy was a long and rough one. She fought him as much as possible and tried to kill herself numerous times but no matter what she did, her stomach grew and grew and she gave birth to his daughter.

It had taken a lot to break her. Humiliating rape, various types of tortures from whippings and floggings, to teeth pulling and finger breaking. So far Sango has lost four teeth and all ten of her fingers and toes had been broken but were now healed.

They lived in a castle filled with human servants and so the only food Naraku allowed her was human meat. She had refused, screamed, and cursed but after starving for so long, she gave in and now relished the flavor. She was currently feeding herself from a servant he had just brought up while rocking the baby to sleep.

When the baby was sleep, Naraku sat down beside her and she instantly smiled as she set the baby down. Naraku leaned back on his arms, palms flat on the floor, and sat with his legs crossed as Sango climbed onto his lap happily.

She leaned down and kissed his lips before kissing his neck. "I want to kill them."

Naraku said nothing, he just simply laid back flat against the ground and let Sango straddle him. When both of their clothes were removed, he grabbed her waist and continued to listen to her as she rode him.

Between moans, she said. "I want to slaughter them, make them bleed and hurt." Her hips moved faster with each word she said and he smiled.

"How many?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. I just need to feel it. I need to feel the blood on my face, hear their screams in my ears, and feel their life slip from my hands."

"Human or demon?"

"Both."

Naraku had put Sango through so much and continues to do so. The only way she copes with the pain is inflicting pain onto others. Human, demons, none of that matters. If they are alive and can scream, Sango wants to hear them screaming and Naraku would oblige.

He knew when she was close so he slid up and wrapped his hands around her back as he began to thrust up. "You want to cut them up? Rip out their organs?"

"Yessss."

"You want their children to watch as you do so? You want their children to be scarred by this? You want them to hate you?" Naraku knew Sango loved hurting parents more than anything else because she wanted their children to see, she wanted their children to know the exact pain she was in though oddly enough she never hurt children, at least not physically.

"YES!" Sango shook as her orgasm hit her, her insides clenching around Naraku, trying to suck in every drop. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she fell limp.

"I love you, Sango."

"And I love you, Naraku."

Whether those words were true or not didn't matter. She was still his and his she would be until her death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha/Kagome**

She fight profusely against the two strong young men who were carrying her into an abandoned looking church. She cursed, scratched, and even bit one of the men on the arm so deeply that he began to bleed but he, without flinching as if the wound didn't hurt at all, grabbed her and held her tighter.

As she entered the church, the first thing she noticed was the corpse hung on the cross. It was nothing but bones, it's eyes two black holes and it's mouth opened in a silent scream. Kagome began to fight harder but the men would not loosen their hold. They carried her into one of the back rooms, pass the corpse, where she was thrown roughly on the ground. The men bound her wrists and ankles with rope that dug deeply into her skin, kicking her in the ribs when she tried to fight them. Once she was firmly tied up, they left but not before they threatened her.

"We'll be outside the door, if the woman acts up or tries to fight, scream and we'll be here in seconds." The man looked at her. "If we have to come back in this room because you acted up, you'll join that corpse, is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Good." He said before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

Inside the room were three women, one of them big and pregnant while the other two were young with stomachs as flat as a piece of wood. Also there were two young children, a boy and a girl, in the corner playing with wooden toys.

The room was large but not grand. The furniture looked as old as Ancient Egypt and dust and spiderwebs were all over the place. In the corner there was a pile of clothes as well as a big bucket of water and several black rags. There was also a wooden table and there the women sat, all staring at her kindly.

Kagome spoke first. "Please." she said, begging, hoping to incite kindness and mercy into them.

One of the women approached her slowly, she wasn't the pregnant one, this one had red eyes and long black hair. She was very beautiful but also looked to be in her teens. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Her voice was filled with happiness.

"What do you guys want of me?" Kagome questioned, thinking of ways to escape. There was no window in the room and with the rope tying her ankles together, even if she did manage to escape she wouldn't be able to outrun them.

"You're going to join us, this is a time of happiness, there is nothing to fear." Her and the other not pregnant women got up and removed knives from inside of their clothes. Kagome immediately backed up though she didn't go far.

"Please." Kagome said again.

"Like she said, we're not going to hurt you." The two women got closer to her and began to cut her clothing from her body, being careful not to accidentally cut her. Once Kagome was naked, the pregnant woman rose up from her chair and grabbed the bucket of water, bringing it over to where Kagome now stood.

The woman with the red eyes forced her to sit on the floor before all three women joined her, picking up the rags and washing Kagome's body with it.

The water was terribly cold and Kagome began to shiver. She looked at the children in the corner who were still playing oblivious to what the women were doing and acting completely normal seeing a naked women bound and being washed.

The pregnant woman ran her fingers through Kagome's hair, commenting on how beautiful and lush it was.

"Who are you all?" Kagome asked.

The pregnant woman smiled. "I'm Sango, that," She pointed to the woman with red eyes. "is Kagura and this is Yuka." All three woman smiled at her so friendly like. "The two children playing in the corner are Rin and Shippo."

"And the men who kidnapped me and brought me here?"

Sango laughed a little, though Kagome found nothing funny. "The one with the black hair is Miroku." She looked down at her belly. "We're expecting our first child together, I'm so happy."

"You said I was going to join you, what exactly do you mean?"

This time, Yuka spoke up. "You're young and of child-bearing age. You're going to be given to our leader as a bride."

Kagome's eyes went as wide as eggs. "What do you mean?"

The women all laughed again. "You're going to be his wife and sooner or later you're going to be as big as Sango is now."

"Never." Kagome gritted out, her teeth clenching together painfully.

They stopped washing her all at the same time when she said that. "Well if you like, you can join the corpse."

"Please just let me go."

"I'm sorry but we can't." Sango said.

Kagura spoke next. "It may seem like some nightmare right now, trust us, we know, but soon you'll come to love it here and think of us as close friends, as well all did."

"You were kidnapped as well?" Her tone was filled with shock.

"Yes, all three of us." Yuka explained, washing Kagome's back. "We were scared and nervous just like you, we had women who we didn't know strip us and wash us, just like we're doing to you."

"I was given to Miroku." Sango said.

"I was given to Sesshomaru. You haven't met him but you will soon." Kagura said.

 _I hope not._

"And I was given to Naraku, the man wearing purple and black who brought you here alongside Miroku." Yuka had now moved to her left arm, gently washing it.

"We were all so frightened, we had been younger than we are now. Fourteen and fifteen, and dragged here against our will but our leader, Inuyasha, had taken us in and we had come to love it here along with the men whom we were given to."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned.

Sango spoke up happily. "Yes, he is our leader and the man you'll be given to. He is so kind and so good, you'll love him."

They were done washing her and they dried her off with another set of rags, smiling and singing all the while. Once Sango was dry, Kagura got up and went out of the room. She returned shortly, holding a large steel pot.

For a second Kagome feared Kagura would hit her with it but she simply set it down and Yuka removed the lid before digging her fingers into it.

Her fingers came back red and dripping with blood. Inside the pot was a heart, floating in a pool of blood. Kagome screamed and backed away but Sango and Kagura held her shoulders tightly, forcing her to stay still as Yuka brought her fingers up to Kagome and began painting her body.

She drew a circle on Kagome's forehead, then placed red dots all over her face. It didn't stop there though. Yuka drew a star turned upside down on Kagome's chest as well as the sun and the moon on her left breast and her right one.

Gathering her courage she asked. "Whose heart and blood is that?"

"It belongs to the priestess Kikyo. She had a dream about you, Kagome, or a vision is perhaps the more appropriate term." Sango said with all seriousness in her voice. "She told us that in a day, a young woman will come here and that we are not to kill you."

"Then why did you kill her?" Kagome questioned, confused as to why they would turn on someone they obviously seem to like.

"We didn't kill her, she told us that her time was over and that someone new must be the new priestess. She dreamed that you would be young and beautiful and you are, she dreamed that you would come here in a day and you did."

Kagura spoke up. "Don't you see Kagome? You are the one who will be our new priestess and we are now covering you in the blood from Priestess Kikyo so that her powers and blessings be with you."

"Her power and blessings be with you." They all chanted at the same time. "Her power and blessings be with you." Even the children stopped playing and began to chant. "Her powers and blessings be with you. Her power and blessings be with you."

Naraku opened the door suddenly, "It is time." He said. The women guided Kagome to her feet and left the room with her. They brought her in front of the alter where a man with thick fluffy white hair stood looking down on her.

His eyes were the color of gold and they looked over her completely naked body, not in a lustful way, but in a wicked way. His eyes carefully traced the blood on her body and he gave a nod to the women who let her go.

Kagome spoke up. "Please, I just want to go home."

He gestured to the church. "You are home, priestess."

"No, I'm not a priestess, I'm just a girl."

He walked down the steps and the women backed away from him. Getting close to Kagome, he grabbed both sides of her face with his hands. "You are scared, there is no reason to be scared, I promise you it will be over soon."

Kagome barely said "what" before the blood on her body began to burn as hot as lava. She screamed and tried to wipe and claw it off but her hands were roped. Falling to the floor, still screaming, Kagome cried out in absolute pain. As she was burning, she heard everyone began to chant.

"Her powers and blessings be with you. Her powers and blessings be with you. Her powers and blessings be with you. Her powers and blessings be with you."

It seemed as though the more they said that, the hotter the blood got and the louder Kagome's screams got as well. She began rolling on the floor, jerking wildly and seeing things before her eyes. Images of red and black swam before her along with red hot fire. A woman Kagome didn't know was laying on top of a large table, dead, with her stomach slit open and all her intestines gone. Finally, Kagome's body began to shake as if having a seizure before she went completely still and closed her eyes.

The chanting died and silence engulfed the church.

Then, Kagome's eyes flew open and she sucked in a large breath before releasing it. The ropes around her wrists fell off by themselves and the injuries they left as they chafed her began to fade inhumanly quick. Kagome stood up and turned to face Inuyasha. Her face was calm and the blood that was painted on her body was now gone, absorbed into her very soul.

Everyone, except Inuyasha, bowed to her before exiting the church, leaving only Kagome and Inuyasha inside.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and stared deeply into his eyes. "I see it now." She said.

"Good." Was all Inuyasha said before kissing her deeply on the lips.

Kagome kissed him back, loving the way his lips felt on hers. The kiss got more passionate by the second and soon they were on the floor with Inuyasha on top of her. She ran her long fingers through his white hair, loving the way it felt while he ran his hands over her body.

They both harshly tugged his clothes off and then their mouths joined again for another tango. Inuyasha moved between her legs and pushed them open, holding them back against Kagome's chest by the knees.

They both stared at each other for a long time until Kagome finally said. "Today, our child will be made, join with me Inuyasha, let us become one." And Inuyasha obliged. Moving his hips up slightly, he entered her in a single thrust, breaking through her barrier that signified her as a virgin.

The warmth that flooded Kagome filled her with fire but unlike the last time where she screamed and tried to stop it, this time she welcomed it and let it consume her. Their bodies moved together and their screams combined to make a perfect harmony. She could feel Inuyasha's very soul connecting with hers and she loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha added to her pleasure by licking the spots where the blood had been and Kagome instantly cried out in absolute joy. They soon reached their climax together, sweat covering their bodies as they both tensed up at the same time, each of their muscles contracting. Inuyasha spilled his seed inside her and Kagome held onto him tightly, making sure every drop entered her. Their heart rates soon slowed down but that wasn't the end of it.

Kagome moved Inuyasha on his back and took his cock in her mouth. She suckled lightly on the tip before moving lower and lower over him, covering every single inch. For a while, he laid still until he began thrusting in her mouth.

Instead of climaxing in her mouth, Inuyasha removed himself and allowed his seed to spray all over Kagome and just like the blood, it burned her but the burn soon faded, as did his seed as it went inside her body and united with her soul.

They lay against each other, panting like two dogs in heat but neither cared. They fell asleep like that wrapped in each other;s arms, their souls uniting as one.

X

"Priestess." Kagura, Yuka, and Sango all said together.

Kagome woke up and took the robe they offered her. "I had a vision last night." She said.

Everyone, including Inuyasha, snapped their heads up and looked at her. "What was it about?" He asked.

"Kikyo came to me, and told me that I would give birth to a boy." Kagome let them take in that information before continuing. "A healthy one, that shall grow and burn all the wicked people of this world."

They all gasped in shock and happiness. "That is great, priestess."

"But she also informed me of something else."

X

"Noooooooo!" The blonde haired woman screamed as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru placed her husband on a cross and nailed him there. He screamed out as the nails drove deeper and deeper into his flesh, blood flowing down his half naked, mostly bruised body. Kagome looked upon him with a loving smile.

Because of his sacrifice, not only will Kagome and Inuyasha's son be born healthy and strong, but so would Sango and Miroku's child.

Kagome had seen a vision the first night she had lain with Inuyasha. Kikyo told her that she would birth a son but in order for her son and Sango's to be healthy, sacrifices had to be made. In her vision, Kagome had seen a young couple, driving a black mustang down the highway, going at a rather unsafe speed with the wind blowing through their hair. Kagome had told her people and they immediately got to work in setting the trap.

Now the man lay dying, bleeding, and crying on the cross and Kagome was filled with joy knowing all would be well.

Kagome turned and looked at the wife. Miroku and Naraku held her arms as she struggled against them. "Please, I'll do anything!" The tears were flowing down her beautiful face.

A face that would soon be devoured.

Kikyo had also told her that the wife was to be sacrificed as well. That specifically Kagome and Sango would feast upon her flesh to feed their unborn children.

Kagome stepped down from the alter and walked over to the crying woman. Gently she stroked her face and pushed her hair back. "Shhh, don't cry now, love." Kagome reached into her robe and pulled out a sharp knife. "You are scared, there is no reason to be scared, I promise it will all be over soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikyo/Kagome/ and a little Inuyasha**

Kagome tried to hide her frustrated and angry scowl behind a happy and smiling face but it didn't work. As she was sleeping, snuggled up to Shippo and loving the warmth that hit her face from the camp fire, she heard Inuyasha shift behind her. As quiet as he was, Kagome could still hear him standing up as well as hear his feet hit the ground in light steps before the sounds got quieter as Inuyasha got farther away.

Refusing to stay put and being left to wonder about what was going on, Kagome slightly pushed Shippo to the side, fortunately he was a heavy sleeper so the movement didn't wake him, and removed herself from the pink sleeping bag she brought home from her world. She stretched her legs and arms, hearing the cracks as she did so and unsurprisingly, Miroku opened his eyes and looked at her. From the look in his eyes, it was clear he hadn't been sleep.

Perhaps he woke when Inuyasha left.

Regardless, Kagome simply stared right back and he sighed deeply before going back to sleep. Kagome took off in a random direction. They had slept in the middle of a grassy field that had no trees where enemies could lurk and hide.

Inuyasha had slept behind her and she heard his footsteps continue to go behind her as he left. Using that as a guide, she started walking in that direction. For about twenty minutes she walked along the grass field before she saw a forest loom before her.

She was glad.

She could possibly sneak up on them if they were in the forest. Had they been out in the open, she would be sighted immediately. Though it did make her wonder what on Earth they could possibly be doing if they couldn't do it in the open or perhaps Kikyo was gathering souls and didn't want the light from the souls to draw unnecessary attention. Whatever the case, Kagome would find out for herself.

As she got into the forest, she looked down, trying to find footsteps or any trail but found nothing. All she saw was leaves, grass, and dirt. She decided to keep walking straight, and after ten minutes of walking, she started seeing white light. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she made her way over there, careful not to step on any branches on the ground and alert the two.

As the light got brighter and brighter the closer she got to it, Kagome started hearing noises. Not the noises of two people talking or even arguing but the noises Kagome's friend, Ayame, described to her when she first lost her virginity to her boyfriend. Her friend had said that she was loud and moaning while the boy was more quiet yet still groaning or grunting every now and then.

Bravely, Kagome peaked her head around the tree and saw the sight she feared the most, second to Naraku of course.

Inuyasha's back was to Kagome while Kikyo's back was on the tree, being pushed up and down. Her legs were wrapped around Inuyasha's back while her pale dead hands were running through his white hair as his lips were planting kisses on her throat. Inuyasha kept thrusting up into her making her moan and as Kagome continued watching, Kikyo's eyes flew open and stared right at her.

Too startled to move, Kagome watched, watched as Kikyo's face split into a wicked grin as she stared at Kagome, watched as Kikyo professed her love for Inuyasha and as Inuyasha did the same back. All the while Kikyo's eyes never left her face. Even as she continued moaning, her eyes stayed glued on Kagome and her smile stayed in place.

Anger filled Kagome to the core. She dug her nails into her palm until it hurt.

She had seen movies where a wife had caught her husband with another woman and so the wife killed both the man and the woman but she had sworn she would never be that angry to do such a thing but now she was. Even though she was angry to kill them both. It was impossible to do such. Inuyasha would stop her immediately from killing him and Kikyo.

Kagome walked away from the sight as both Kikyo and Inuyasha climaxed together and instead went back to the campsite. Shippo was still sleeping and it looked as though Miroku went back to sleep but Kagome was beyond caring at the moment.

She slipped back into her camping bag and fell asleep.

X

The next day she rose up with a small yawn and stretched her arms. "Good morning, Inuyasha." She told him cheerfully, her tone and smile completely genuine with no trace of anger or jealously.

"Morning, Kagome." He told her. His voice seemed happy. Perhaps he was happy because he thought Kagome didn't know what he did last night.

Either way, Kagome got to her feet and began gathering up her things, ready and excited to start her day. They first ate breakfast before they left, eating from one of the lunches Kagome's mother had packed.

After they ate, they set off to their new destination.

During that time, Kagome kept looking up at the sky and smiling, the sun's bright rays reflecting in her brown eyes. Sango noticed the happiness that seemed to fill her friend's body and asked what it was for.

"Oh nothing, Sango. I'm just happy to be with you guys." And Kagome meant it. She loved them dearly, even Inuyasha.

They had walked then flew a good distance before darkness began to fall and they had made camp again. This time, they had no choice but to sleep in a forest, though Kagome wasn't too worried about it.

Inuyasha had informed them that there was a hot spring nearby that they could use to bathe. Sango and Shippo passed up on the opportunity. Being in this world they weren't accustomed to bathing so often but Kagome jumped at the opportunity.

She went by herself, calmly reassuring Inuyasha that she would be all right on her own, and made her way to where he said it was.

Her face brightened drastically when she seen it. The steam warmed her body and she quickly stripped out of her clothes and jumped into it, causing a small splash. She sighed in delight, leaning back against the rocks that warmed her back.

As she was expecting, Kikyo showed up. She was as silent as a ghost but then again she was a ghost and instead of glaring or scowling at her, Kagome simply smiled.

"Hello, Kikyo." Kagome greeted. "You look odd standing on your legs as opposed to having them wrapped around Inuyasha." Her tone was surprisingly void of any venom.

Kikyo smiled. The action seemed to brighten her entire face and make her appear more alive. "Yes, I suppose so." She replied. "But someone has to be his lover. Clearly he has given you the role of friend."

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair before standing up in the water. Completely unashamed of displaying her naked body in front of Kikyo. "Yes, you are right. I am simply his dear friend but the best marriages usually start of as friendships."

Kikyo laughed. "Well when do you plan on being married?"

Kagome smiled. "Well after your dead, of course." Kagome's face fell into shock and she placed a hand on her chest. "I'm so sorry Kikyo, how rude of me to forget you're dead."

Kikyo glared icily for a moment before smiling at her and the smile was full of hatred and malice. "Yes it is true that I am dead but you are my reincarnation and we share the same soul, though not the same bodies...though that can be rectified."

Kagome clearly heard the cold promise in Kikyo's voice but she wasn't worried. "I can't wait until that day comes. I would love to have the rest of my soul back." Kagome sat back down in the water as Kikyo left.

Before she left, Kikyo said. "That day will be sooner than later."

Kagome finished washing up before making her way back to the campsite and cuddling up to Shippo and pretending to fall asleep.

Like before she heard Inuyasha stand up in the middle of the night and leave. Kagome waited five minutes after he had left before doing the same.

She followed him, seeing the branches broken by his footsteps, until she heard the voices. Instead of watching she simply waited behind a tree. Fortunately, the camp site was quite a distance away, possibly 20 minutes on foot so for Inuyasha that would be about ten minutes which was still more than enough time.

After they finished, (that was the last time they would do such a thing, Kagome promised herself) and Inuyasha left. Kikyo asked her to come out. "Did you like the performance?" She asked, adjusting her clothes back into place.

"Why yes, it was very interesting." Kagome kicked a rock. "With as many times you all have done it I suspect you would be with child if you were more than clay and dirt."

There goes that laugh from Kikyo again. "I will destroy you and give Inuyasha dozens of children from your body." Kikyo said as she stood up and made her way to Kagome.

 _'No, I will destroy you, Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought as Kikyo got closer. As Kagome was pretending to be sleep, she had pondered how to kill Kikyo when the idea came to her. Kikyo said she would take Kagome's body so Kagome decided she would take Kikyo's soul, well technically her soul now.

As Kikyo approached her, both of their bodies tense, Kikyo made the first move.

X

Kikyo lunged at Kagome, first going to beat her into a pulp before taking over that warm alive body of hers. It had been ages since Kikyo was alive and she wanted to feel the pulse of a heartbeat, feel the blood pumping through her veins. She wanted to feel alive and Kagome had the means to make her wish a reality.

Once alive she could be with Inuyasha and have the life she never did. They would destroy Naraku then they would be able to marry each other and Kikyo could give him children with Kagome's alive and healthy body.

Poor Kagome on the other hand could take Kikyo's place in death. Her death would cause more good than harm as she was never as strong as Kikyo and would never be able to defeat Naraku.

They both collided with each other. Hands flying, hair strands getting out of place, and both wrestling furiously. Kagome was still just a human and killing her would be easier than Kagome killing Kikyo.

All Kikyo needed to do was plunge her knife deep into Kagome's flesh to end her life, though admittedly she was still debating how she would kill Kagome. After all, Kagome's body would soon be hers and she didn't want to mess it up or scar it with her knife.

As Kikyo finally decided where to strike, she felt her body beginning to weaken. No, not her body, her soul. It felt as if a hand was going inside her body and pulling out her intestines that should be there. She immediately knew what Kagome was doing.

Kagome was calling back her soul to become one again.

And though Kikyo lived off the soul's of other dead women, it was Kagome's soul that gave her life, once that soul was taken back, Kikyo's animated body would return to clay, bones, and soil.

Both Kikyo and Kagome fought against each other harder and while they both had promised to destroy each other, only one got their wish.

X

She was sobbing on the ground, the tears running down her beautiful face as she leaned on a tree for support. As anticipated, she heard the footsteps racing towards her and then Inuyasha appeared from the trees.

His hair was disheveled and he was breathing hard. "Are you oka...?" He began to ask until he noticed the woman laying on the ground. "What happened?"

The woman crying, lifted her head and sadly looked at Inuyasha. "She's gone." Was all she said before busting into more sobs. "I tried, I tried to save her but there was nothing I could do."

She reached her hand out and touched Kikyo's body, softly caressing her black hair. "I'm so sorry, I know how much she means to you Inuyasha."

He knelt by Kikyo's body, in complete and utter shock. Kagome kept her distance and continued apologizing.

X

They buried Kikyo's body in the village where she had grown up with Kaede. Her clay body was laid to rest beside her original grave and as they started burying her, Kagome smiled deviously and there was a glint in her brown eyes.

It could be a glint from killing Kikyo and taking back her remaining soul or it could be because Kikyo had killed Kagome and taken over her body.

 **AN: So who got their wish? Since I'm an asshole, I'll leave it up to the reader to decide. Also for the second story, Chelsea, it was inspired by Children of the Corn. I watched it the other day on AMC and decided to write something about religious nuts. And I wrote this story because on a review for another story of mine, you mentioned how Kikyo/Kagome is one of your favorite pairings but people rarely write about them so I decided to give it a try. I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shippo and some Inuyasha and Miroku**

 **AN: In this story Shippo is thirteen and a demon but isn't short or fox looking like in the anime/manga. This is a "coming of age" story so don't expect fluffy, nice, and sweet Shippo.**

Inuyasha and Miroku had woken Shippo up out of his sleep at three in the fucking morning. Needless to say, he was pissed. They told him not so nicely to get his ass up and get dressed, as he would be coming with them.

Shippo had a lot of questions that he wanted answered yet both Inuyasha and Miroku refused. He rushed into the shower, hoping the cold water would wake him up more, before hopping out and brushing his teeth. He went back into his room and threw on a simple white tank top and some gray sweatpants, really not caring about his appearance as of right now.

Why he was leaving with them at such an ungodly hour, Shippo didn't know but he was beyond nervous to find out.

Miroku and Inuyasha were standing at the front door waiting for him to arrive. He walked out of his room and looked to see if Kagome or Sango would be coming with them but nonetheless, it was only Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango and Kagome are both sleep." Miroku said calmly as he noticed Shippo staring towards their rooms. "They don't need to come with us."

"Where are we going?" He asked, nervously.

Miroku smiled. "You'll find out."

With that, all three of them left out the room and made their way to the black mustang that belonged to Inuyasha. Of course Shippo had to go in the back while they sit up in the front. Both of them still didn't say anything as they took off and left the house and their silence made Shippo shake a little. They ignored all of his questions and simply drove off.

They drove for an hour or possibly five hours. Shippo didn't know as he had fallen asleep but he was roughly awaken by Inuyasha's growling voice. "Wake up, we're here." Inuyasha usually had an angry annoyed voice but right now his voice was as cold as ice and it put Shippo on the edge.

He got out of the car and looked around at his surroundings. They were in a forest surrounded by incredibly tall trees. The sun was beginning to rise which painted the forest in such a beautiful light that he would have taken a picture had he had his phone.

Shippo finally asked again what they were doing and this time he got a reply, unfortunately he didn't like it.

"You're not a child anymore." Inuyasha explained. "You're going to start hunting with us and help provide the food."

Shippo dreaded this moment. As a demon, he ate human meat but since he was so young, he never went out and got it himself. Instead Miroku and Inuyasha would do all of the hunting for them and provide them with food. Even though Sango and Kagome were both grown, they were women and in the demon world women were not supposed to hunt for their own food. That task belonged to their husbands or if they were unmarried it belonged to their brothers or fathers.

So while Kagome and Sango were at home in their warm beds sleeping peacefully, Shippo would be out in the forest, getting his hands dirty, by killing humans for them all to eat.

He sighed softly before deciding that there was no way to avoid this or put this off any longer and followed Inuyasha and Miroku. They walked through the forest for a while, the air smelling of pine needles and Earth with no trace of human.

They continued walking and soon the smell of human hit them dead in their faces and they came upon a house in the middle of the forest.

Using his superior smell, Shippo was able to find out how many humans lived in the house, what sexes were the humans, and how old these humans were. Sadly, he smelled about six humans. One was an extremely old man, two were a middle-aged man and woman, one was a young man around his later teen years, while the last two where a boy and a girl around six or seven.

On his first hunt, Shippo didn't want to kill children but he figured it was for the best. He would have to be as cold about this as possible. Any mistake, any mercy shown, and the human left alive could contact authorities and expose him and his loved ones and he couldn't let that happen. So he stepped up to the front door as Inuyasha and Miroku moved out of his way.

They would let him do all of the talking as well as all of the killing. They would only intervene if Shippo was about to be killed by the humans.

He knocked on the door lightly so as to not seem threatening. He smelled the middle-aged man come to the door and soon after the door slowly opened. The man's face was twisted in confusion as he stared at the three strangers on his door step.

"Can I help you?" He asked, worry obviously in his voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but our car broke down and we need to use a phone." Shippo replied. "May we use yours, sir?" Shippo asked, respectfully. That was always the easiest lie, he had learned from Inuyasha. They told him to never be too rash. The person opening the door could have a gun on them and if a demon just attacked blindly then said demon could be dead in a mere second.

Even though neither of them were human, a bullet to the heart or head going 1,000 miles per second would be fatal, just as it would be to a human. The lie also worked because it was usually able to make people let their guards down but whether they believed him or not was of no consequence.

If he did believe him, then he would invite him into his home, prepare some tea or something like that and let them use the phone. If he didn't believe him, then he would usually slam the door in his face after asking a ton of questions and revealing to the demon that he didn't trust him.

After slamming the door, the human would no doubt, go call the police to report the suspicious men and go for their gun. That would give the demon enough time to attack while the human was doing all of that.

This particular human didn't seem too distrusting and did in fact invite all three of the men inside his home. The middle-aged woman came to look at the new visitors and the smooth talking Miroku was able to calm her with sweet words. While Inuyasha and Miroku sat down on a ragged sofa, the man led Shippo to one of the rooms where the phone was.

"So what were you two doing out so far?" He asked, with no trace of suspiciousness.

Shippo had to think quickly for a lie but decided to tell the truth. "We came out here to hunt." He replied. His heart began beating faster as the moment approached. Sweat started forming on his forehead and he was desperately trying to keep the nervous look on his face to one of relief and thankfulness so as not to alert the man.

"Hunting what? Deer? You would have been better traveling north of here, that is where the deer are." He said showing Shippo the phone.

Shippo pushed a strand of auburn hair from his face. "No, we're hunting humans."

The moment those words left his mouth, the man stilled, wide-eyed in disbelief. He closed his mouth before opening it again but instead of words coming out, it was blood. Shippo had lunged and plunged his hand into the man's thin body, grabbing his heart with his fist and squeezing. The man stared at Shippo as he felt his life slipping away and Shippo apologized. "I'm sorry, but you have to die in order for my close ones to live."

Shippo pulled the heart straight out of his chest and watched dispassionately as the man's body hit the floor with a thud. Though the man had been thin, his corpse hitting the ground had sounded through the house. Soon, Shippo heard footsteps coming towards the room and he stilled himself, waiting patiently for his next victim.

It was the woman who Miroku had spoken to earlier. Instead of killing her quickly and quietly like he did the man, Shippo decided to let her scream out in horror at the scene before her. She looked at Shippo, brown eyes filling with fear and tears and attempted to run. She didn't get far, of course, as Miroku and Inuyasha had stood up from the sofa and went to block the front door.

Who he presumed was the oldest son, came out of one of the rooms and saw his tear-stricken mother running, and growled out furiously. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is your death." His words were soft and he started towards the young man. Unlike the middle-aged man, this one was faster and prepared to fight. They collided into each other, grunting, wrestling, and swearing. Shippo soon found himself on the ground, on his back, the man's hands around his throat, squeezing tightly.

Shippo smiled up at him sharply before digging his claws into the man's wrists so deeply that his wrists started to spurt blood like a faucet. The man had stopped trying to strangle Shippo and had focused on trying to remove his hands from Shippo's grasp but Shippo wouldn't let him. He squeezed deeper and deeper, ignoring the screams that continued to get louder and louder until he snapped the bones in both of his wrists in two.

The man howled in absolute pain and Shippo pushed him off of him and ripped out his throat with his bare bloody hands.

Now that the middle-aged man and the young man was both dead, he turned his attention to the middle-aged woman. During his tussle with the young man, the middle-aged woman had tried to bolt for the door but Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't let her through so she decided to go into the room where her kids and the old man was and attempted to climb through the window.

Shippo went towards the room and tried to enter but the door was locked. Sighing to himself, he jerked his leg up and kicked the door in, sending it flying off the handles. He was greeted with the sight of high screams from the woman, old man, and children.

He went for the woman first but instead of planting his fist deep into her belly as he intended, he ended up planting his fist into the old man's who at the last second threw himself in front of the woman.

Shippo dug his hand deeper into the man's stomach and wrapped his fingers around the spine, before yanking back as hard and as fast as he could. The bone broke in half like a twig and Shippo pushed his body aside.

The woman stared up at him, her body sheltering her children, and pleaded. "Please, don't do this." She begged, her words almost incomprehensible due to her sobs.

Shippo didn't want to do this, but he had to. Gritting his teeth, forcing his eyes to remain dry so he wouldn't cry, he forced his body forward but didn't move an inch. His mind was screaming at him to kill them and get it over with but his body rebelled and would not listen.

To Hell with this.

Shippo turned around to leave the room but he was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha and Miroku standing at the door's entrance. Their arms were crossed and the looks they gave Shippo told him that he wouldn't be leaving this room until the woman and children were dead.

"I can't." Was all he said. Shippo didn't want to seem weak but he didn't want to kill these people. They had done nothing to him and the last thing he wanted to do was kill helpless people.

Inuyasha responded first. "We all had to do it. As much as we didn't want to, we did." He said, his tone cold. "While you were sleeping, we got our hands bloody, how do you think you have eaten all of these years?"

The tears came against his wishes and he hurriedly wiped them away.

Miroku spoke next. His words were more calm and reasonable. "Think about Kagome and Sango. How would they eat if not for Inuyasha and I? Think about your future wife and your future children, how will they eat if not for you?" Miroku walked towards Shippo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It may seem hard to do now but after a couple of times it all becomes the same. Don't think about them, think about who you love and what would happen to the ones you loved if you didn't kill humans." Miroku removed his hand from Shippo's shoulder and stood back at the door's entrance.

Shippo still had his head down, tears were still pouring from his eyes but he knew what he had to do. Turning, he envisioned Sango and Kagome and attacked the humans, killing the woman quickly by punching through her skull. He hesitated with the children but soon turned his heart cold and dark and moved against them, kicking in their heads and causing it to explode.

X

Once they were all dead, Miroku and Inuyasha told Shippo to go bring the car to the house while they chopped up the humans for consumption, removing the intestines, eyes, ears, hands, feet, and other parts they didn't eat.

Shippo did as he was told. Walking with his head down, looking at the ground. He pulled up to the house and Inuyasha and Miroku were carrying several black trash bags filled with organs. They placed the trash bags in the truck before placing a couple of black towels down so as to catch any blood that may spill. After that, they hopped into the car and drove back home.

"Don't cry." Miroku said. "You did what you had to do."

Pulling into the driveway to their home, Sango and Kagome had woken up and greeted them cheerfully. They first hugged Miroku and Inuyasha before turning their affection towards Shippo.

Usually they greeted him in the morning with a hug but today they showed him more affection and love than ever. Kissing both his cheeks, taking his hands in theirs, they told him how proud they were of him and thanked him for getting his hands dirty for their sake.

Seeing their smiling and happy faces, took away some of the guilt he felt inside and replaced it with pride and joy. Because of those humans sacrifices, Kagome and Sango will live, because of getting his hands dirty, Kagome and Sango will live and he couldn't be more happier.

 **AN: I definitely will write Inutashio. I'm still thinking whether or not I will do canon or do an alternate universe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome/Inuyasha**

She had come home earlier than usual. Her teeth pressed firmly on her bottom lip in anger and frustration. Her teeth dug in so deeply that she was sure she would break the skin.

She was at her job, working as a bartender when these bitchy college boys came in starting a ruckus, they were already drunk before entering the bar. Kagome kept a pleasant smile on her face and spoke to them quietly. Kindly asking them to settle down as they were disturbing the other customers. The men laughed at her and one even grabbed her ass. She had tried to walk away and get the manager but another one grabbed her elbow, preventing her from leaving.

"You're a pretty slut." He told her.

"And look at those lips, I'm sure they would feel amazing on my cock." Another one said loudly, causing the men to laugh.

One of the men she had been talking to at the bar before the college boys had showed up, walked over to them and half threatened and half asked them to let her go. Drunk and feeling like Superman, the boys had refused, ganging up around the man and spewing threats of their own.

One fist flew, then another and another. Kagome got hit in the crossfire, her cheekbone felt like it exploded in her mouth as she fell to the hard ground. The men then began to ruthlessly beat the man until the security guards stepped in and stopped all of that.

Kagome's boss had let her go home earlier than usual, her cheek had grown to the size of an apple so he really had no choice, and she stormed out, nearly growling at everyone she saw.

She walked into her home, throwing her black leather jacket on the table nearby to which it slowly slide off and fell to the floor. Feeling lazy and not wanting to pick it up, she went to the kitchen and threw open the refrigerator door and gazed over the drinks. As she was reaching to grab the beer she finally decided on, she heard a noise upstairs near the master bedroom where her and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, slept in.

Slowly and quietly, she made her way to their room, her feet lightly hitting the steps and praying they wouldn't creak as she walked up them. As she got closer she heard a low whimpering sound coming from the bedroom and she slowly crept closer and closer. Silently, she peaked her head in and her eyes instantly widened at the sight she was greeted with.

She had expected maybe Inuyasha was cheating on her and fucking some bitch but what he was doing was far worse.

Inuyasha was on top of a man whose stomach was ripped open vertically. Inuyasha's hands were covered in blood all the way up to the elbow as he plunged them in and out of the body, grabbing pieces of entrails and organs and devouring them like some raging beast. His golden eyes that Kagome adored had turned to a bloody red color and he looked like a demon that came straight from Hell. He was so enraptured with his meal that he didn't even see Kagome until she finally revealed herself.

Kagome let out a shrill scream and ran down the steps, racing towards the door. Her mind tried to process what she had just saw but she couldn't. This couldn't be real.

She was almost at the door but then two strong arms curled around her middle, effortlessly lifting her up into the air and back away from the door. She continued screaming and dug her fingernails into his skin in the hopes that he would drop her but he would not budge. Instead of taking her to their bedroom upstairs, he instead took her down to the basement.

'He's going to kill me.' She thought.

She tried to grab any and everything to not go down there but it was useless. He pulled her into the basement then instead of walking down the stairs, he jumped down and landed on the bottom. Dropping her harshly on the floor, he jumped back up the stairs and closed the door before turning on the one light bulb that barely lit up the room.

Kagome's head was moving left and right, searching frantically for a weapon she could use but ended up finding none. Instead of jumping back down the stairs, Inuyasha slowly walked down them, his eyes, still bloody red, staring directly at her. Kagome backed up into the wall wishing she could just disappear.

"Please...please Inuyasha." She began begging as he got closer to her and crouched down so they could look each other in the eyes. "Don't kill me."

She turned her head away as he reached his hand towards her but instead of hurting her, he simply rubbed her hair softly. "You wasn't supposed to be home so early." He said, his voice breathy and ragged. There was blood all over his lips, arms, and chest. He was only wearing pants and nothing else.

"There was an altercation at my job so I got sent home early." She said frightfully, still turning her head to the side.

"Is that why your cheek is bruised and swollen?" He asked. His hand stopped touching her hair and started rubbing her cheek tenderly.

"Yes, I got hit in the crossfire." Kagome gathered her courage and looked at him.

He smirked, the sides of his lips twisting up, which made him look even more evil then before.

"Inuyasha...what are you? A demon? Are you going to eat me?"

The smile fell off his face and he actually looked a little sad at her words.

"No, I'm not going to eat you, Kagome." He stood up to his full height and began walking away from her. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really liked you and wanted our relationship to work out."

She stood up. "Inuyasha, I like you too but..." Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence as Inuyasha had left. Where he had been standing before, in half a second he was gone. Kagome ran up the stairs and left out of the basement, yelling his name but he never responded and she never saw him again.

X

Kagome was shivering as the wind blew through her wet hair. It was late at night and she had just left the 24 hour gym after taking a quick shower and was now walking to her car. She had packed on some pounds, more than she liked and her clothes were getting tighter and tighter by the day. When she was with Inuyasha, she kept herself in shape and looking good which wasn't hard to do as they would exercise together but now that she was single, there was no one else to impress or look good for so she kinda let herself go.

After not being able to fit into one of her favorite dresses, Kagome decided that enough was enough and that she would lose the weight. Her life after Inuyasha had been very stressful. The night he left her, she had called the police, answered the questions, ignored the non believing faces of the officers as they asked what happened, and went to the nearest hotel for rest as she could no longer stay in a house where someone had died.

Her friends Ayame and Yuki helped her pack all of her belongings and she moved into a new condo. Once moved in, she felt a bit better and after a while, that night had just seemed like a bad dream, though she was never able to shake the nagging feeling that she was being watched. Not just in her house but everywhere. She could be shopping at a grocery store and she would feel a sensation on the back of her neck as if someone was behind her but when she turned around, no one was there. It happened most when she was asleep. She would feel the bed dip beside her as if someone climbed in next to her, she would hear breathing, and feel hands on her but the moment her eyes cracked open, no one was there. She tried to calm herself by constantly telling herself that she was simply paranoid and freaking out over nothing.

Yet even still, she couldn't help but wonder, what if...

As she was walking to her car, a man approached her. Clutching the pepperspray she kept on her key chain, Kagome smiled politely. "Hello." She said as she continued walking to her car ( well, walk is a very strong word, let's just say she was half jogging, half running.)

The man smiled back. "Hello beautiful, I seen you working out and was wondering if I could have your number?"

The man looked to be as old as her father and had black hair that was thin and home to dandruff. On top of that, he had a beer gut but Kagome kept her smile on her face and kindly refused him.

He stepped closer to her and Kagome stepped back. "But you're so beautiful."

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend." She lied.

That didn't stop him though as he walked closer to her and Kagome sprang her arm around, ready to spray this fool in the eyes but he quickly slapped her wrist away and pulled her close to him.

She tried to scream but he placed his hand over her mouth and slammed her to the ground, her back taking the brunt of it, making her want to scream out in agony.

Running on instincts, Kagome bit the offending hand over her mouth which resulted in a harsh stinging slap across her face. One large hand went to her throat and squeezed while the other hand went to her clothing.

She was wearing a tank top and some sweat pants, which he struggled to remove with only one hand. Kagome tried to fight back but he squeezed her throat harder and she tried to claw off his hand. Kagome was quickly losing breath and her vision got blurry and darker and darker with each passing second until she blacked out, praying she wasn't going to be raped and killed.

X

She was laying on something soft and fluffy. As she came to, the first thing she noticed was that she was not in the parking lot, nor was she in her home. She was instead laying on a soft bed with green and yellow blankets made of silk. Kagome sat up immediately and began looking around.

She was in a large master bedroom, furnished with a flat screen TV, and a large wooden table near a wall with no pictures or hangings. As of now the room was empty so she quickly got up and grabbed a lamp. It wasn't the best weapon but it was still a weapon. She was in a room she was not familiar with and the last thing she remembers is a man attacking her. He most likely brought her back to his house for her to be some sort of slave or sex toy for him but Kagome would not let that happen to her. She would fight.

Hearing footsteps getting closer and closer, Kagome got ready to attack. As the door opened, her heart thumping hard in her chest, Kagome swung with all of her might and hit the man over the head with a lamp.

She heard a groan along with a voice that she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Damn, that hurt!" Inuyasha said, clutching his head with both hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, more surprised than afraid, not even thinking about the last time she saw him and what he had been doing.

"You were about to be raped, so I rescued you and this is the thanks I get?"

Kagome almost smiled. She missed Inuyasha's angry attitude and how they would always bicker. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." As she looked at him, that's when she finally remembered that he wasn't human.

He noticed her tense up and raised his hands to show that he didn't want to hurt her. "Don't be afraid Kagome. I don't and won't hurt you."

She calmed down a little and smiled a bit before her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to the man who attacked me?"

"He is no longer, Kagome." He answered truthfully and oddly enough, Kagome didn't feel too bad.

She stepped closer to him and embraced him in her arms, tears welling up in her eyes before running down her face. "I missed you so much." She sobbed into his chest.

His arms went around her. "I missed you too." He reached down and planted a kiss on her head.

Looking up at him, Kagome's smile fell off her face. "I can't...I don't..." She broke down sobbing again. "I love you so much but you kill and eat people. I want to be with you so badly that it hurts but I can't overlook that, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face didn't show the sadness and longing he felt inside as well as the anger. He wasn't angry at Kagome but at himself. Why did he have to be born this way? Why couldn't he just be a human? Even if Kagome never did catch him that night, sooner or later she would have. His secret could only remain a secret for so long before the humans close to him figured it out. He knew that yet it didn't make the rejection, fear, and disgust the humans showed him any easier for him to swallow. "I understand." He said as he moved away from her.

"Wait!" She swallowed, nervously. "I want to be with you." She looked him dead in the eyes. "And I understand that you must eat but I will be with you on one condition."

He wanted to hope so badly but didn't want to feel the pain of his hopes being dashed away. "What condition is that, Kagome?" She couldn't demand he stop eating humans. If he didn't eat humans he would die. His life may not be a happy one but it was still life.

"You must only kill and eat bad humans."

A huge smile engulfed his entire face and his eyes shone brighter than a child's on Christmas day. "Deal." He went back over to her and embraced her in a hug. She embraced him back as if he were her life line.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said back.

 **AN: This was inspired by Tokyo Ghoul which is the latest anime I have watched. I would start reading the manga but I heard that it ended abruptly with no closing so that turned me off to it. I need closure, I don't like to be wondering what if.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sango/Miroku**

The woman was tied down to a table in the home of Sango and Miroku. Her mouth was gagged so she wasn't able to say anything more than incoherent mumbles. Sango and Miroku's twin girls were sleeping soundly in the other room away from what was about to unfold.

She was a pretty woman with red hair, clear tan skin, slender legs, and perky breasts that sat upright. She was everything Sango was not. Due to the first pregnancy, Sango had gained a lot of weight and still had some of that weight on her. Her legs were less defined than before, her breasts no longer small and perky but large and saggy with all of the milk in them, and her skin that use to be clear was now lined with stretch marks.

Perhaps that's why Miroku cheated on her with this woman.

When Sango found out, she was crushed and had kicked Miroku out of the home they shared as well as forbid him from seeing their children. He had pleaded and begged but Sango didn't care for it, until now. She could tell Miroku was truly sorry and so she would forgive him, invite him back into their home, and be the woman Miroku desired. Said woman was now looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

Sango rubbed her hand lovingly down the woman's arms. Smiling she said, "I'm going to become you." She whispered. "I'll wear your skin. I'll use your blood to paint my hair red, just like yours." She moved her hand to the woman's left breast. "These will be mine soon."

Walking away from the woman lying on the table, Sango picked up a knife that was incredibly sharp and curved at the top. It was perfect for removing skin from muscle. She placed the sharp curved edge of the tip of the knife on the woman's right wrist and slowly, she slid the knife under the skin.

The woman started moving, trying to shake her off but the restraints held her tight. Sango cut a line around the woman's wrist before sliding the knife carefully along the middle of her arm, moving back and forth slowly to make sure there were no spaces that could perhaps cause tearing as she hummed a soft tune. Blood began to pool as well as get on Sango's hand but she paid no mind to it, just as she paid no mind to the woman's cries.

She continued slicing a line into the skin upwards until she reached the shoulder. Then, like she did with the woman's wrist, Sango cut a line around the woman's shoulder. With a line down the middle of the arm and two circles cut at the wrist and top of the shoulder, Sango was able to easily peel back the skin on her right arm. Every now and then muscle would catch as she pulled but Sango rectified that situation by slicing it off. The woman was still perfectly awake but she wasn't moving as fiercely or as strongly as before. The blood loss and pain probably took a toll on her.

Sango gazed at the skin she removed and placed it over her own right arm. It was a little small for her but if she squeezed both sides of the skin together, it would be able to cover her entire right arm just as she wanted. Sango repeated that action to the left arm, right leg, and left leg. Cutting a line around the ankles and at the top of the thighs before cutting a line down the middle of the leg and peeling each sides of the skin back. As she finished, Sango placed the skins on the table and went to grab a steel bucket.

She placed the steel bucket at the edge of the table where the woman's head was before loosening the woman's restraints a bit so her head would lean off the edge. Placing the flaying knife down, she grabbed the butcher's knife and began hacking away. With each swing, blood splattered down into the bucket as the veins and blood vessels were cut. Sango considered slitting her throat like people do to pigs but in order to catch the blood, she would have had to have the body hanging upside down by the feet which she wasn't able to do as she didn't have the proper supplies for such.

By her fourth swing the woman was dead, her face bloody, and her throat hacked to pieces but Sango continued hacking. The goal was to cut the woman's head off and have the blood in her body splash down into the steel bucket below but that was easier said than done. The bone was surrounded by muscle and even after she cut the muscle, cutting the bone in half was difficult. She had put all of her strength into it but the bone would only chip as opposed to cut clean in half like it's done in movies where people were beheaded. After about the twentieth swing, the bone finally split in half and the head fell of. She quickly grabbed it and threw it aside as the blood from her body came pouring into the bucket.

She didn't need that much. Maybe about four cups.

Once that was done Sango called Kagome to her house. Sango would need help stitching the skin over her body.

When Kagome entered her house, the first thing she did was scrunch up her face. "My god Sango it looks like a horror movie and I'm wearing white. God help you if I slip on the blood and ruin my good clothes."

"Relax Kagome, you'll be fine." Sango said. Laughing as it looked as though Kagome was about to fall and mess up her pretty white outfit. "So did you bring the thread and the needle?"

"Yeah." Kagome reached into her purse and held the materials up.

"Good, let's get started."

Kagome held both sides of the skin up tightly as Sango began sewing them together over her own skin. They did that with each of the skins though it did look odd as Sango was taller than the woman so the skin didn't come all the way down to her ankles. Nonetheless, Sango was pleased.

After the skin was sewed over her body, Sango sat down in a chair while Kagome put on gloves and painted Sango's long brown hair with the girls blood. She separated her hair into for sections (two in the back and two in the front) to make sure every strand on Sango's hair was coated. If Miroku wanted red hair then he would get it. The blood dripped down her body and down her back unsurprisingly but Sango didn't mind.

This was for Miroku after all.

Kagome looked at her work before Sango nodded at her to begin the last but most difficult and painful task. Her breasts were not perky but she would make them so. Walking over to the corpse, still a little warm, Sango sliced off her breasts and dumped the blood on the floor. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, holding the breasts skin to her own, Kagome began sewing. Unlike the other skins that were sewn over Sango's skin, this one was sewn into Sango's skin. She grit her teeth as the needle slid up and below her own skin in order to make the skin of the woman's breast stay onto the skin of Sango's breast. She cried a little and they took little breaks as the pain grew worse but once it was complete, Sango smiled and appraised her work.

She looked different to say the least. Blood rivers ran down her face and her hair was still dripping a bit. Still, overall Sango was pleased and hoped Miroku would be as well. Checking on her babies and seeing that they were alright and still asleep, she unlocked the door to her home and waited in the middle of the doorway with baited breath as Miroku arrived.

X

Miroku was dressed to the tens. Suit and tie, cologne, hair cut, and freshly shaved face. He was looking forward to this night.

He had messed up big time and almost lost his family but Sango forgave him and this night he would make up for it by treating her like a queen. He would take her and the kids to the movies, then go to her favorite restaurant, before finally carrying her up the stairs to their bedroom and making sweet love to her. She would claw his back with her nails and scream his name as he thrust into her. Her toes would curl and her back would arch as the pleasure reached it's peak and hopefully if God will it, she would become pregnant with their third child.

Miroku was absolutely happy, his smile big and beaming as he turned the door knob and entered their house.

The roses in his hand dropped to the ground, as did his smile and joy.

 **AN: I got this idea after watching Lemonade by Beyonce. In one of the poem transitions between her songs she said she would take the mistress's skin and wear it and so I was like why not have Sango do the same to poor unsuspecting Miroku and thus this story was created.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kikyo/Inuyasha**

The four foot table leg broke off with a loud snap before smashing into the back of the girl and flowing out through her stomach. She let out a scream of pain, her blood and organs flying everywhere, before collapsing to the ground and staying there, never to rise again.

Inuyasha walked past her stiffly, not even bothering to look down at her corpse, but instead looking for his next victim. He soon found him. A man, with eyes as brown as wood and as large as eggs, stared at him in fear, shaking uncontrollably, he even pissed himself. Inuyasha smiled a mean smile before lifting the man up into the air. Inuyasha's eyes went from the man's face to his stomach and with concentration, he bent the man's legs up behind his back, wanting his feet to touch his head. Ignoring his screams of pain, ignoring the way the man's bones broke, he continued, letting the pressure build and build until he heard the snap of the man's spine break in two. Inuyasha sneered at the sound before dropping the man to the ground.

Inuyasha wasn't a normal person, you see. He has a special power that allows him to move things with his mind. He first learned he had this ability when he was thirteen. Inuyasha lived in an orphanage for as long as he could remember and due to his snow white hair he was always teased and picked on. He was alone for all of his life with not a shoulder to cry on or a friend to talk to.

One day as he was returning to his room, he found that all of his clothes had been cut and torn and scattered all over the place. In a fit of rage he let out a huff and the door slammed shut. Turning around quickly, expecting to see the person who just slammed the door, Inuyasha was shocked to find that there was no one there. He walked over and opened the door, guessing that someone had simply closed it from the outside. He was again surprised that he didn't see anyone standing there or anyone running away so as not to get caught by him. As mad as Inuyasha was, he didn't decide to spend time thinking about the door. It was only until he spotted that someone had actually peed on his bed that he cursed and the window and the light bulb shattered.

His first thought was that he was going crazy or this was all just a dream but having a child's imagination he thought, _what if this was real?_

He looked at the pencil on his table and narrowing his eyes, willing it to move. It shifted half an inch and Inuyasha's eyes lit up with disbelief before going to happiness. He moved closer to the pencil and tried again and it moved, slowly and shakily, but it moved.

From then on, he practiced moving things everyday and got better and better. Still, he kept his secret a secret and didn't let anyone know but he used it on the other kids constantly. Of course he used it subtly. He started out little, he would watch the boys play baseball and when a boy hit the ball high into the air and another boy tried to catch it, Inuyasha would make the ball move and hit the player in the head with it. He would giggle like a little girl each time he made it happen but as the boys grew older, their bullying of Inuyasha grew crueler and Inuyasha's power also grew stronger, while he himself grew crueler as well.

As some of his bullies were walking down the stairs, he would cause them to slip and fall and break a leg...or an arm...or all four limbs. One of Inuyasha's worst bullies had one day beaten him so badly that he almost lost it.

Of course the adults who worked in the orphanage knew of Inuyasha's bullying yet no one cared but this was the first time the bullying got so out of hand that Inuyasha had visible bruises that couldn't be passed off as a fall or rough play.

He went to the nurse, she was young and new and surprisingly gentle and caring of Inuyasha. She bandaged him up and had a look of compassion and care into her eyes. Inuyasha's heart almost melted in his chest and despite his injuries, he had been grinning like a fool. Despite his fuzzy feelings a cold part still remained and that night over dinner, his bully died.

Inuyasha made a piece of pizza his bully was eating stay in his throat. The boy tried to move it down with soda but it didn't work and only made it worse as he kept the soda in his throat as well. He was soon clawing at his throat, coughing, sobbing, and gasping for air until finally he fell to the ground. As he was dying, Inuyasha made his eyes look at him. Inuyasha wanted his face to be the last face his bully saw. He wanted his bully to know that in the end, he got the last laugh. As the life left from his eyes Inuyasha's lips turned up.

The nurse, Kikyo, was there to comfort him. Realizing that he was all alone and seeing someone die like that, even if he was his bully, must have been incredibly hard for him to get over. Of course Inuyasha played the sad scarred person and let Kikyo comfort him with sweet words as he smiled inwardly. At first Inuyasha was very standoffish to her. He suspected that Kikyo only interacted with him because of her pitying him but soon he realized that he was wrong.

They began talking to each other on the regular and he found her to be very witty and pleasant. Oftentimes he even found himself smiling, something he usually didn't do because with all of what he experienced there was nothing to smile about. As he would hang outside and talk to Kikyo, the other male orphans would try to approach. They would tease, laugh, and tell Kikyo that she could do better, that they were better and Inuyasha would simply stare at them while using his mind to make them feel a stabbing pain in their lower abdomen that sent them running off.

One night as they were outside, watching the stars twinkle in the sky, she turned to him and closing her eyes, she kissed him. Inuyasha's heart stopped and his eyes turned wide. The kiss was terrifying. He wanted to go hide in the bushes but he didn't have the power to run away and God knows he enjoyed it more than anything. He began kissing her back, grasping her shoulders gently and turning his head to the side. Their tongues swirled together shyly and both were blushing like fools. They broke away from each other after a moment, Kikyo looking down in her lap and Inuyasha looking at the grass underneath them.

Inuyasha had to speak up. He had to tell Kikyo the truth and let her know what she would be getting into. "Kikyo, I don't have anything to give you. No money, no car, and after I leave the orphanage I won't have a home."

She hushed him with another kiss. "I don't want any of that, Inuyasha. I only want you." Their lips met and Inuyasha was so thankful that their eyes was closed because Kikyo wouldn't be able to see that he was crying but she clearly felt it as her eyes opened.

Rubbing her hands through his hair she broke the kiss and sighed his name. "Inuyasha."

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to his room. He laid her down on the bed and simply gazed at her for a couple of minutes until she broke him out of the trance by wrapping her arms around him and making him fall down onto her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she laughed in his neck as she felt him tense. "Such a shy little maiden, you are." She pushed his hair behind his ears. "Don't worry, your knight in shinning armor will be gentle with you." She joked.

They continued kissing for a while before the clothes eventually came off and their bodies were pressed close together in the heat of lust. They took turns biting, sucking, and licking each other. Kikyo found that Inuyasha's nipples were extremely sensitive so she enjoyed playing and twisting them just to see Inuyasha turn red and convulse against her. Inuyasha on the other hand, found Kikyo's body to be beautiful. She had a curvy body with full breasts topped with rosy pink nipples. Despite it's beauty Kikyo was ashamed of the few stretch marks that painted her skin around her lower belly but Inuyasha simply kissed and admired each one, letting her know that she was perfect in every way.

They breathed against each other, staring deep into the eyes of one another with Inuyasha on top of her and Kikyo beneath him. After a soft kiss, Inuyasha pushed himself into her. He went slowly, inch by inch so Kikyo could feel him completely. He didn't want to rush or be forceful. He didn't want to have a quick fuck or a simple screw, he wanted to make love to her. He wanted her to know that he loved her completely.

Kikyo in turn, wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him close to her. She craned her neck and gave him access there which Inuyasha eagerly and happily accepted. He bit and sucked her skin, wanting to leave marks of his love and affection, while Kikyo's hands ran through his hair.

He slowly thrust in and out of her mouth and occasionally he would do a hard thrust that would make her cry out in pleasure and send chills down his spine.

"Inuyasha...please go faster." Kikyo begged between moans and Inuyasha was happy to oblige. His hips slammed into hers with a fast speed and he loved the way the smack on skin sounded. He continued going fast, making the bed shake and move a bit but the people on the bottom floor would just have to deal with it. Nothing in the world would make him stop right now.

Kikyo was also starting to make the bed shake. Her hands grabbed his forearms and her fingernails dug harshly into his skin but Inuyasha didn't mind. He just kept going and going until he seen her thrash and squirm under him. Her face twisted up in pleasure that was about to break like a dam. He felt her move wildly before going completely still.

Her scream of orgasm was covered by Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was starting to feel his own orgasm approach. His loins felt the warmth spread as his balls filled with his seed, eagerly wanting to be released into the world. It seems they couldn't wait any longer as he bucked against Kikyo, going as deep as possible and stayed there. He felt the seed rush through his cock to spit out the front slit on the head.

He kept his hips firmly in place as he filled Kikyo up and he instinctively knew that with as much seed that was spilled Kikyo would have to take the morning after pill or else she would get pregnant. Once all of the seed was out of him, he collapsed against her in exhaustion. She cradled him in her arms and Inuyasha was content to stay that way until eternity.

But Kikyo had to go so Inuyasha reluctantly got up and watched her put on her clothes. She kissed him softly before leaving and promising to visit him later...but she never did.

He saw her again, once, outside where they had first kissed.

She was laying down, naked. Tear stains were on her face but her brown eyes were wide and open, staring up at nothing. He knelt down next to her and picked her up but she didn't react to his touch, nor did her eyes move to his face, nor did her lips twist into a loving smile like usual. She simply stayed absolutely still. He ran his hand through her hair and his fingers came back painted red.

Breathing deeply, he gently placed her back down onto the soft grass before standing back up. He didn't cry, he simply closed his eyes and smiled.

X

Inuyasha continued walking through the halls of the orphanage and killed every one he saw. Male, female, old, or young, it made no matter. He broke their necks, their backs, he popped out their eyes as well as their joints, he blinded them with shards of glass, and impaled their bodies with pencils, spoons, knives, and whatever he could find. He relished their screams and cries. It made him smile as well as made him hard as a rock. The only living things safe from him was the animals but everyone else was fair game.

Though he was filled with sadness, he was also happy as well. Inuyasha felt amazing, he felt alive every time he took a life. Kikyo wouldn't really approve and would probably be disappointed in hime but she wasn't here anymore. He had left her body outside on the grass. Though she was dead, he didn't want her body to be in the orphanage. He didn't want her body to be stained with the blood of shitty people as he ripped them to pieces. He didn't want her beautiful ears to hear the sounds of pained screams and begging but instead he wanted her to hear the birds singing. He wanted her to rest in the soft grass with her eyes looking up to the stars like they did when she was alive.

With Kikyo gone, Inuyasha had finally broke. His world, heart, and spirit shattered to pieces and now he was filled with rage to the core. He suffered in silence all of these years but he wouldn't anymore. It was judgment day, and he was the judge.

As he looked around, he saw people dead or dying and was pleased with himself. The orphanage looked like something out of a horror movie and he was glad he left Kikyo outside so she didn't have to see this, even in death. Bodies and body parts were strewn about. Blood was caked on the walls as well as the floor, heads were feet away from their bodies, torsos were on tables and chairs and Inuyasha approved of it all and left.

 **AN: This was inspired by Carrie (just seen the 2013 movie on MTV) and Elfen Lied which is one of my favorite animes.**


End file.
